


Love? Who's she?? Never heard of her.

by hundred1000



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Goddammit, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sickfic, Tags Are Hard, You Have Been Warned, angsty fluff, cursing, hm, my first camp camp fic and it's a sickfic, teen for potty mouths, this has definitely been done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundred1000/pseuds/hundred1000
Summary: Max doesn't understand other people's concern for his wellbeing. His friends are here to help.





	Love? Who's she?? Never heard of her.

Max groaned and rolled over, immediately regretting it as his head gave a stab of pain in protest and white hot starbursts went off against his eyelids. He cracked an eyelid and stared at Neil asleep in the cot on the other side of the tent. It took his tired mind a moment to register that it was still pitch black outside and his throat was practically on fire. Fucking perfect. He sat up way too fast and swayed dizzily, the tent spinning around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth until the vertigo passed. It just figured he would get ill over the summer, when there were actually people around to give a shit. If anybody found out he was sick it would be a fucking fiasco and he wouldn’t have a moment’s peace until the illness passed. What the fuck was he even sick with? He didn’t feel particularly nauseated, so it was probably just a really bad cold. A fucking cold in summer. Fuck’s sake. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his head like a fucking drum. When he opened his eyes again, little spots danced in his vision. Fuck his life. It was probably fine. He just needed to rest. Christ, he was cold. How the fuck was he so cold? He’d just get his hoodie and his bear and go back to sleep. He’d handle it in the morning. He slid out of bed, his legs trembling. He reached up and grabbed his hoodie off the hook nearby, yanking it over his head. He fell to his knees and reached under his cot, grabbing Mr. Honeynuts by the paw.  
“Mm, Max?”  
Shit.  
“Max, whaz goin’ on? Iss like three in th’ mornin’,” Neil’s sleep-slurred voice complained.  
Shit shit shit.  
Max pulled his head out from under his cot and squinted blearily at Neil, who promptly shined a flashlight right in his eyes.  
“It’s fine. Go back to sleep,” he replied, and winced. His voice was like fucking sandpaper. Dammit.  
Neil blinked owlishly, his brow furrowed. “Are you okay?”  
“Dammit, Neil, I’m fucking fine. Just go back to bed,” Max tried to snap. It came out less of a snap and more of a plead.  
Neil stared for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. “You’re not fine. You’re sick, aren’t you?”  
Damn, how he can he be so observant while half-asleep?  
“It’s not a big deal,” Max insisted, and he hated how whiney he sounded.  
Neil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What are your symptoms?” he asked wearily.  
Max hesitated for a moment, then gave a resigned sigh. There was no way Neil was gonna let this go. He was already fucked, how much worse could it get? “Head hurts, I’m dizzy, feels like somebody’s shredding my throat with a cheese grater, and I’m cold as fuck,” he complained.  
“No nausea?” Neil questioned.  
“Nah. It’s probably just a cold, not that big a deal,” Max mumbled, wincing as he pulled himself onto his cot.  
Neil got out of bed and padded across the tent in his bare feet, reaching a hand out toward Max, who flinched away and glared.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Max snarled.  
“I’m just feeling your temperature, relax,” Neil said, rolling his eyes.  
Max made a face. “You don’t have to, I told you I’m fucking freezing.”  
“Don’t be stupid, Max. If you’re feeling so cold, it’s probably because your skin is very warm and the air around is much colder than you are. That’s just basic science,” Neil said condescendingly.  
“Oh, fuck off, you fucking useless nerd,” Max grumbled, shoving his head under his pillow.  
Neil sighed and rubbed his temples. “You want me to sic Nikki on you?” he threatened.  
Max glared at Neil from under his pillow. “You wouldn’t dare,” he growled.  
“Try me, bitch,” Neil shot back, crossing his arms.  
They had a standoff for a moment, then Max groaned and sat up, wincing as his head protested painfully. “Aw, fuck it.”  
Neil knelt on Max’s cot, held his hand to Max’s forehead, and hissed, his face contorted in sympathy. “Fuck, Max, you’re burning up,” he murmured, and his tone held so much pity that Max almost wished it was the flu so he could vomit all over the stupid sweater-wearing geek.  
“Yeah, no shit, Einstein,” he snapped, smacking Neil’s hand away.  
Neil didn’t seem to notice, his usual sarcastic nature derailed by concern. “Jesus, Max, you’re really sick. I’m gonna get David-“  
“Fuck no,” Max interrupted. If a sardonic, condescending jerk like Neil was this concerned, he could only imagine how fucking annoyingly worried David would be about it. “Absolutely fucking not.”  
Neil rolled his eyes. “Max, you might be dying.”  
“I should be so lucky,” Max quipped, choking out a laugh.  
Neil dropped the sarcasm, his expression deathly serious. “Max, you are really really fucking sick and it’s only gonna get worse if we don’t do something about it.” His grave expression suddenly softened with concern. “And as much of an asshole you are, it would really suck if you died. So just let us help you.”  
Max couldn’t meet Neil’s eyes. He knew they would be all soft with pity and he could not fucking handle that right now. And if he was being honest, he would rather deal with David’s worried panic than Neil’s serious concern. The kid could be fucking scary when he wanted to. He rubbed his nose and yawned. Fuck, he was so tired. “Goddammit, fine,” he mumbled exhaustedly.  
Neil nodded and stood up, grabbing Max’s hand. Max tried not to flinch at the sudden contact. “But we have to bring Nikki,” he blurted, and winced at how stupidly fucking weak he sounded.  
“Duh,” Neil said simply, pulling Max to his feet and holding him up while Max’s head spun.  
“Fuck you,” Max hissed when the world was still again.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Neil muttered as he led Max out of the tent and into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmm  
> this is Not Good  
> might continue this later on idk  
> please leave a comment letting me know what you think  
> thx


End file.
